immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandai
This page will tell you about the wisecracking, spiritual ninja, Bandai Namco. 'Bio' Birthdate: Unknown Birthplace: Sweden (was taken to Japan at a young age.) Height: 5'5 Weight: 127lbs (moves weightlessly) Eye Colour: Grey Blood type: Unknown Fighting Style: Azuma Style Ninjutsu. Likes: Extreme Sports, meditating, Asuka, Arika, Capcom, Knight. Dislikes: Sharks, Kazuya, Bad Omens. Rivals: Kazuya Mishima, Yoshimitsu, Jin Kazama, Eddy Gordo. Allies: Asuka Kazama, Arika Gottama, Capcom, Knight. Powers: Shinobi Power Possessions: Izayoi. Profession: Contestant in the King of IronFist Tournament. Other Names/Nicknames: Master Shuinsai and Asuka sometimes know Bandai by the name: Airo. Personality: Wisecracking but spiritual, adrenaline junkie, helpful. 'Story' The son of unknown parents, Bandai was born into the Azuma Clan legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. As a child Bandai learnt many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Master Shuinsai, the trainer of the Azuma clan's children. Under Shuinsai's care Bandai quickly befriended Asuka Kazama and the two became inseparable. Training intensified as he grew older, adapting to these difficulties, Bandai quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Azuma as his own, mastering many ninja skills, to the delight of his teacher. As Bandai grew into a strong young ninja, his best friend Asuka became a Shrine Maiden and they soon fell in love. 'Azuma' Bandai is an incredibly talented Azuma style Shinobi (ninja), skilled in both Ninjutsu and stealth combat, and was from a young age. He defeated several skilled warriors such as Suzaku, Rinshi, Meh Oh and overpowered Jin Kazama, and even won a one-on-one duel with the samurai master, Kamai himself. As an Azuma Ninja, Bandai is capable of perfect stealth, striking from the shadows unseen, unheard, and vanishing without a trace. This has been expressed in his skill and experience when killing enemy ninja, ronin, and samurai. Bandai is, to this day, a loyal Azuma ninja. He says that the clan means absolutely everything to him and he will protect it with his life. Burning Dawn Crisis Following the death of Lord Gohda's father, the Gohda family was split between Gohda Matsunoshin, the rightful heir, and Gohda Motohide, Matsunoshin's uncle. A rebellion broke out, and Motohide's forces attacked Gohda Castle. At a loss for how to respond, Gohda's advisor Sekiya Naotada requested the aid of the Azuma. Master Shuinsai dispatched his trio of students, Bandai, Asuka, and Raven, to aid their lord, but not before passing on the trust of the clan to Raven and giving him the ancestral sword of the Azuma, Izayoi. In the chaos of the castle battle, Raven sent Bandai to save Lord Gohda. Bandai fought his way through the castle keep and came upon Lord Gohda and Motohide dueling. He dove into the fight, dueling Motohide and knocked him down. As he prepared to deliver the killing blow, Lord Gohda got in the way, and Bandai accidentally struck his lord instead. Once they escaped the besieged castle, Lord Gohda was informed that his enemy, Lord Toda, was attacking from across the border. Bandai went to Toda's camp, intending to dispatch Toda himself. When he arrived, however, he was confronted by Suzaku, one of Toda's ninja. By the time their brief duel had ended and Bandai entered Toda's sanctum, both Toda and Motohide were already dead. Drawn by the sounds of battle, Bandai encountered Asuka and Princess Kiku, only to discover Raven embroiled in combat with a female ninja. Before either of the younger Azuma could intervene, both Raven and his enemy fell into the sea. In the aftermath of the rebellion, Bandai was sent to investigate the disappearance of villagers on Demon Mountain. Arriving, he dispatched the ninja there, as well as their leader, Kamadoma. Following a lead from one of the villagers, he uncovered a Secret Harbor where Japanese pirates were taking Gohda's villagers as slaves. After killing off the pirates and their leader, Wang Xiaohai, Bandai was attacked by a masked man. The two fought briefly before Bandai recognized the stranger's weapon which looked like Izayoi. When the man removed his mask, he revealed himself to be Raven. Calling himself Seiryu, the Blue Dragon, Lord of the Burning Dawn, Raven left before Bandai could get any more information from him. Bandai was next sent to investigate an attack on a temple by Burning Dawn samurai. Killing his way to the temple's Noh stage, he once again encountered Suzaku, but Yukihotaru blocked his way so Suzaku could have fled before Bandai could face him. A carrier pigeon brought Bandai word that the Azuma ninja village was under attack, but by the time he returned, most of the villagers had been killed. At the village entrance, Bandai squared off with the same ninja who had been fighting Raven at Toda's camp. She introduced herself as Nina, leader of the Burning Dawn. Bandai was able to wipe out all the Burning Dawn ninja in his village, but even as he slew the last of them, an anguished cry echoed through the air. Bandai returned to Shuinsai's house only to discover Raven, with Izayoi drawn, standing over the wounded body of Shuinsai. The two Azuma ninja fought, and Bandai's rage led him to briefly gain the upper hand, knocking Raven to the ground and standing poised to deliver the killing blow. In this position, however, he hesitated; his passions were warring with each other, anger at Shuinsai's injury against brotherly love for Raven. Raven took advantage of Bandai's hesitation and struck him with Izayoi, leaving a bloody gash on his arm. Raven dropped Izayoi and escaped with Kagami. Shuinsai was brought back to health and he ordered Bandai to take Izayoi and fight with no remorse. Chasing Raven with the aid of Nanook, Bandai came across Asuka. Though he vowed to kill Raven, Asuka angrily forbade him to do so, saying that she herself would kill Raven. Mistakenly assuming that she was saying this only because she herself would act with dispassionate selflessness, Bandai agreed, and the two ninja tracked Raven to the Kansen Caverns. After killing Byakko, the White Tiger and his pet Jirru, the Azuma infiltrated the caverns and discovered Nina's warship, the Fire Demon. They also overheard Nina planning to launch the ship and attack Gohda Castle. Asuka boarded the Fire Demon in secret, while Bandai went back to warn Lord Gohda. Arriving just before the ship, Bandai was sent to eliminate the Burning Dawn. He crept from boat to boat in the Harbor, killing Burning Dawn ninja, before encountering Suzaku yet again. The two duelled, and this time Bandai struck his enemy down. Not before Suzaku removed his mask and revealed himself to be Kazuya. He boarded the Fire Demon and killed many of the ninja there until he found Asuka on the fore deck of one of the ships. She held Izayoi in her hand, and Raven lay dead at her feet. Asuka tossed the ancestral sword to Bandai, who caught it and set out to finish the final enemy. He found Nina on a Noh stage in the very aft of the central ship. The two warriors duelled, Nina quickly tossing aside her fan and attacking with her long sword. Though the battle was fierce, Bandai struck a fatal blow on his enemy, and in doing so fully assumed his role as one of the strongest ninja in the world. Appearance Bandai is the epitome of an ancient ninja, his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of Raven's Shinobi outfit, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. Physically, Bandai is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'5" and weighing in at 172 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a ninja, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. Bandai's eyes feature bland gray colouration with a slight golden hue. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colours, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance. Underneath the ninja mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown, very spiky, stylish hair, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle. Personality As a ninja, Bandai ruthlessly kills his enemies without mercy, executing them in a very cold, technical and calculative fashion. His rigorous upbringing in tandem with the many hardships and tragedies he has suffered, has forced Bandai to harden his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. He is undaunted by the lives he must take in order to protect the balance within the world, knowing that balance of the world is more important. Though Bandai cares little for his enemies' well being, he still respects them on a warrior basis, even having mutual respect with some adversaries such as Kazuya. Outside of battle Bandai is modest and refined, he is popular among the local residents in his village. Not only as a strong role model for ninja in training, but he is heralded for being kind and gentle, as he cares for the safety of every resident in his home. Powers Shinobi Power: Gives Bandai: invisibility, extreme agility, limited teleportation, ability to breathe in a vacuum, ability to jump unusual heights. It enables Bandai to be one with nature also. Wolvan: Due to Bandai being born under the sign of the wolf, and also having a wolf soul, he can: speak to canines, turn into a large wolf when in a meditative state and it also gives him enhanced senses and durability. Bandai is stated as being the most powerful ninja in the world, hence his nickname "the Singular Super Ninja". This is further exemplified by his exploits where he defeated his toughest foes and beings of omnipotent nature. Bandai's ongoing rigorous training from childhood augmented with his bloodline's ties to ancient evil deities have shaped him into a powerhouse warrior. Physically conditioned Bandai's speed and acrobatic skills are beyond exceptional, and while his strength may not be as immense as those of fiendish bloodlines, it is strong enough to wield hefty weapons and still maintain his agility. His senses are extremely high beyond the potential of a normal human being and predict an approaching attack. Cognitively he is a tactical fighter and highly calculative in battle. His skills in hand to hand combat and weaponry are at the master level, particularly his swordsmanship skill. Due to his level of mastery, Bandai is often seen using his weapons at their peak physical limit, often requiring the services of a legendary blacksmith to upgrade his weapons past these limitations. Weapons Bandai mainly relies on his trusty sword, Izayoi, while in combat. But he also has an array of both traditional, old fashioned Azuma weapons and also more futuristic, custom Azuma weaponry. Traditional: Izayoi, Shurikens, throwing knives, bolas, claws, dagger, bow, crossbow, kusarigama, darts, spikes, wire, slingshot. Futuristic: Wrist rockets, laser cutter, plasma blaster, laser dagger, super Shurikens (made out of plasma and acts as a boomerang), galvaknuckles (stun gun knuckle dusters). Quotes "I am a wanderer, but I am not lost..." - Bandai's first words in Episode 1. "You cannot kill the shadows, I am the shadows." - Bandai upon meeting and fighting Kazuya. "I had nothing, just me and Izayoi, alone, fending for ourselves." - Bandai recalls his journey to becoming a true Shinobi. Costumes Bandai has a vast collection of different ninja outfits, that are all made by Bandai and all include their own weaponry.